Filter elements can be used to remove contamination in a variety of applications. Such elements can include a filter media which may be formed of a web of fibers. The fiber web provides a porous structure that permits fluid (e.g., gas, liquid) to flow through the media. Contaminant particles (e.g., dust particles, soot particles) contained within the fluid may be trapped on the fiber web. Depending on the application, the filter media may be designed to have different performance characteristics.
Dust holding capacity is a measure of the amount of dust captured on the filter media under certain conditions. Dust capture efficiency is a measure of the concentration of dust that passes through the filter as compared to the concentration of dust prior to passing through the filter. In some applications, it is desirable for the filter media to have a high dust holding capacity and/or a high dust capture efficiency.